Too Far Away Is Never Too Far Away
by jes88
Summary: Mulder is on a four month long case in London, England. Thousands of miles away from his wife, Dana Scully-Mulder, and their daughter, Katherine Samantha Mulder. Mulder takes some time to call his family.


Title- Too Far Away Is Never Too Far Away

Author- Jessie

Rating-PG

Category- Mulder/Scully alternative

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.

Summary- Mulder is on a four month long case in London, England. Thousands of miles away from his wife, Dana Scully-Mulder, and their daughter, Katherine Samantha Mulder. Mulder takes some time to call his family.

The TV, Katy's laughter, dinner cooking, and the vigorous movements of the child inside her womb made easy distractions for Dana Scully-Mulder to miss hearing the phone ring. She picked up almost too late.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey. It's me. You busy?"

"Well, I'm trying to make sure your daughter's food doesn't burn while trying to calm your second child who at this moment is putting a dent in my stomach but I think I can make some free time to talk to you." she smiled.

Mulder chuckled. "Well, I'm on a break right now so I thought I'd give you a call. I miss you."

" I miss you too. I wish you were home right now but we both know this would happen with you being very popular at the FBI and this high profile case."

"I know but this is taking too damn long. I want to go home and go to sleep with you in my bed and not an empty space."

" I know baby. I want that too."

"Speaking of baby, how is the little one besides putting a dent in your stomach."

" Fine. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

" How's Katy?"

" Good. She misses you like crazy. Want to talk to her?"

"Sure."

Scully put a hand over the mouthpiece. " Katy, daddy's on the phone."

Katy looked up and began to ran right to her mother screaming "Daddy! Daddy!"

Scully gave Katy the phone.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Princess. You being good for mommy?"

"Yes. I miss you daddy. When are you coming home?"

"Very soon sweetie. I promise. I want you to keep an eye on your mother and the baby, ok?" Don't make mommy mad because she gets tired easily. If you see mommy look sleepy tell her to take a nap and you take one with her."

" Okay Daddy. The baby make her sleepy, right?"

"Yes, the baby makes her sleepy. That's why I want you to watch her and I will see you very soon."

"Ok Daddy. I love you."

" I love you too, princess."

Katy handed the phone back to her mother and raced back into the living room to watch TV.

"Mulder, what did you say to owe daughter?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you but I won't ask any more questions."

"Good, because I want to talk about you. How are you?"

Scully sighed. " I'm missing you very badly. Four months is long enough."

"I know, sweetheart. I want this case to be over. It's killing me that I'm missing our children grow, holding you in my arms, kissing you every morning, making love to you every night..."

"Fox stop," she sniffled. "I don't want to cry right now."

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know, it's just... I miss you."

" Dana is the stove off?"

" Yes, why?"

"Close your eyes."

"Fox.."

"Trust me. Close your eyes."

She did and waited for Mulder to say something.

"Picture me behind you, wrapping my arms around your waist. My hands on your belly, rubbing lightly. My chin on your shoulder, my nose nuzzling your neck, nipping your neck and earlobe. Kissing your cheek."

"Fox, you're making me wet."

"Oh sweetheart I wish I was really there. Why don't you put Katy to bed and you go to bed early tonight?"

"You're thousands of miles away and you're still telling me what to do." Scully muttered.

Mulder chuckled. " Tell me you are not tired right now."

"Well I am taking care of a four year old and carrying your second child. I have a right to be tired."

"Yes, you do. That's why I'm suggesting you turn in early. I'll be home as soon as I can and Skinner promised me time off when I return. Listen, they need me. I'll call you tomorrow. Go to bed."

"Yes, sir. I love you. Be careful."

"Yes, ma'am. I love you too."

Mulder clicked off and caught up with another agent to board the plane.

"Why didn't tell your wife you're going to be home in a few hours?"

"I want to surprise her. She's done a lot since I've been gone."

"You are just too much in love."

"Yes.... I am." Mulder smiled.


End file.
